


Bumblebee

by moratti



Category: Lead (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: Bumblebee诞生野史
Relationships: Taniushi Shinya/Kagimoto Akira





	Bumblebee

伸也倍感无力。

通常情况下，他不会是最先觉察到不对的那个人，倒不是因为他过于迟钝，只是身边有更为敏感的人罢了。而身为敏感担当的那位，此刻正巍然不动地坐在桌子前对着空白的笔记本发呆。

这是辉在他家留宿的第三天。

伸也试图回想这种不对劲感究竟是从何而起。

键本辉，他的队友，他的恋人，同时也是他永远猜不透的人。刚迈入30代的伸也，一半以上的人生都有辉的参与，他们在国小认识，在国中一起出道，在高中开始交往，往后便是公私不分的同居生活。

早在他们同居的时候，辉就格外重视所谓的私人时间，尽管对于娱乐活动过于单调的辉来说，那基本上等同于写歌的美称，但伸也还是时常会因此感到困扰。他从来不觉得自己是黏人的性格，但和辉交往之后，他恨不得把工作之余的每一分钟都拆成一个小时来过，好让相处的时间看起来尽可能长一些。

但辉似乎并不感同身受。

交往之初的辉就是一只标准的家猫，不缠人但是过分温顺，即使只是安安静静地靠在一起无所事事，也足够令人感到满足了。但自从他开始尝试自己写歌之后，这样甜蜜柔软的恋人时间便开始极速减少，以至于到了同居的后期，伸也甚至开始在两个人的家里感到寂寞。

“我不听我不听我不听——”

他曾经试图和敬多探讨这个问题，但常年被迫当电灯泡的后者毫不领情，捂住耳朵开始碎碎念，仿佛他要谈论的是什么少儿不宜的话题。

好吧，可能是有那么一丁点儿少儿不宜的东西。

毕竟恋人时间的减少，不可避免地意味着某种运动的频率降低。

这便是伸也百思不得其解的地方。

他和辉都不是禁欲主义者，相反，他俩干柴烈火如胶似漆，曾经也是一有肢体接触就容易擦枪走火的状态，他十分确信彼此的身体对于对方来说都有着致命的性吸引力，一度到了被队友吐槽纵欲过度的地步——至于队友是怎么看出来的？反正平日就有在好好健身锻炼的伸也是绝对不会在工作场合露馅的。

在他们同居的最后一年，这个频率降低到了平均一周一次的地步。

再后来他们搬出去自己住，成日窝在家里写歌的辉最高纪录是休假时一整个月没有到他家留宿过。所导致的结果是，休假结束终于在公司碰上时，伸也没能忍住，把人按在更衣室的沙发上狠狠弥补了回来。

这对于洁癖严重的二人来说都是前所未有的体验。

那之后，辉稍微学乖了一些，保持着每周都会去伸也家过夜的习惯。

但伸也依旧感觉到什么地方不大对劲。

因为他从来没能得以在辉的家里留宿过。出于辉比他更为严重的洁癖，他选择尊重恋人小小的任性，但这无疑将他置于了非常被动的地位。身为有着正常生理需求的男人，伸也觉得这样下去不是办法。

但苦于没有合适的时机开口谈论此事。

现在机会来了。

按照惯例，为了新单曲的主打，辉来他家写歌词，不知是不是命题作文的缘故，写歌一向有效率的辉这次也卡了壳，涂涂改改三天之后，还是没能写出一首完整的歌词。

“花和蜜蜂”的主题是在听了demo之后马上就定下来的，但是他们在歌词的风格走向上产生了一点小小的分歧，辉觉得这是一首非常成人式的旋律，描写的应该是大人的爱情，而伸也觉得这首曲子清爽活泼，更像是初恋的感觉。

“但是花和蜜蜂听起来就很情色吧。”辉不服。

“会吗？”伸也不解，“这难道不是少女漫画的感觉？”

“我说啊，Lead总是出这样的夏日恋曲，粉丝也会腻的吧？”

“可这就是Lead给人的感觉吧。”

辉撇撇嘴，低下头嘀咕了一句，伸也没能听清，下意识地将脑袋凑过去，却被辉一把推开了，“你刚刚健身完还没洗澡吧，臭死了。”

伸也一脸无辜。

也不知道到底是谁非要把人拦下来吵架的。

伸也耸耸肩，继续向浴室走去。

离行程表上的录音日还早，他有的是时间和辉拉扯歌词的风格走向，当务之急是先好好解决另一件事，另一件至关重要的事。关于辉在他家睡了三天他俩的互动却单纯得有如普通队友这件事。

老实人也是有底线的。睡了三天沙发的伸也这样想道。

等他洗完澡出来的时候，辉仍旧坐在同一张桌子前，这会儿换了个姿势，下巴搁在笔记本上，双手垂在身侧，嘴唇撅得苹果肌都皱起来，正用力地将一支笔顶在鼻子下面，像极了在做鬼脸。

伸也往桌子边靠近过去，辉就维持着这个姿势，抬起眼睛看他。

“还没写出来？”伸也试图没话找话。

辉哼了一声，笔动了一下，他便更加用力地撅起嘴，试图稳住平衡，但身体跟着抖动了一下，那支笔还是啪嗒一声掉在了桌上。

“啊。”

辉小声嘟囔了一句，稍微直起身，从伸也的角度看过去，对方那个松松垮垮的领口底下若隐若现的锁骨着实令人分神，挪不开眼。

“呐，伸酱，”辉的视线落在笔记本上，闷闷地开口道，“我说啊，如果这次的歌词稍——微有那么一点点少儿不宜的话，Leaders也是能接受的，对吧？”

伸也当然没去在意辉究竟说了些什么，或许听进去了，但此刻这显然不是他想谈论的话题。他沿着桌子往辉的身旁靠近过去，感觉身体暖乎乎的，也许是因为刚洗过澡，也许是因为别的。

“——Aki.”

“嗯？”

他的手掌反撑在桌子边沿，俯过身，往辉的嘴唇上不由分说地吻下去。

这是个难以言喻的吻。鉴于他们的关系，亲吻是日常中必不可少的接触方式，辉比所有人想象的都更加黏人，无论是同居的过去还是独居的现在，只要时机和条件允许，早安吻和晚安吻都是免不掉的仪式。

但这个吻显然有着更加明确的意图。

并且伸也十分确信自己已经将这种意图清晰地传达了出去。

也是因为如此，他并没有让这个吻持续太久，比起行动，他此刻更需要的是确认辉的反应。性格使然，他不是太喜欢一味的进攻，尤其在这样的一段关系中，他始终觉得进和退是同样重要的。

让他没想到的是，辉看着他，眼里是藏不住的笑意。

“好慢。”

“欸？”

辉伸手勾住他的后颈，将他更加贴近地压下来，仰起头往他的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下，维持着这个鼻尖紧贴的距离，笑得愈发开心了起来，“动作太慢啦，伸酱，太绅士可不好哦。”

他另一只手贴在伸也的胸前，轻微的压迫感使得伸也可以非常清晰地感受到自己此刻剧烈的心跳。他当然明白辉的意思。但比起被戏耍的不甘，他的脑海里更多的是被默许的兴奋。

这意味着他从辉那里得到了更高级的许可权。

他的恋人向来不是容易打开心房的类型，在交往的十二年里，他碰过的壁比尝到的甜头多，便养成了凡事都要一步一观察的习惯。辉仿佛天生有着自己的步调，有时就像块冥顽不化的石头，坚硬得谁都敲不破他的外壳。

然而有个词叫水滴石穿。

伸也得到了这块石头最高权限的管理密码。

“Yes, Sir.”他当然是选择从善如流。

他的脑袋往更低处压过去，辉便顺势仰起下巴，脖颈拉伸出漂亮的线条，好让他能够将嘴唇贴在上面。他吻住辉的喉结，对方贴在他胸前的手悄悄地往下挪过去，滑进他的浴袍底下，最后落在他此刻不着片缕并且精神无比的物件上，“这里也变得很厉害了呢。”辉小声嘀咕道。

当然了。伸也心想。它在我吻你的时候就硬得快要炸掉了。

他现在有的是时间诠释厉害二字。

像孔雀一般跳舞求爱的熊蜂实质上也是为了争取交尾权嘛。他在将辉抱起来放在桌子上的时候没由来地这样想道，这次他们翻了不少资料才确定下来的单曲标题，从这个层面而言，确实如辉所说，非常具有情色意味。

而交尾后死去即使算不上死而无憾，起码也是心甘情愿吧。

于是他决定向辉提议的成人爱情主题妥协。

但那也是之后的事了。

他的当务之急是为这场交尾鞠躬尽瘁。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 结果初版歌词被公司无情驳回了


End file.
